The Wrath of Hades Part 4
(inside Rods R Us) Ishmael: I'll take this set. Salesman: That'll be 1000 beli. Ishmael: Hmm, this is kind of expensive. That stupid Bonehead confiscated my old set. Salesman: If you want, you can get insurance on this set so if something happens to your fishing gear we can replace it. Ishmael: Nahh, too much money. Salesman: Fine....Although I'm warning you, you might have to do some fighting in the near future. Ishmael: Really? Salesman: Yeah, I'm predicting DEATH AND DESTRUCTION in your near future. (he pulls out a giant axe and smashes it into the ground, surprising Ishmael and everyone else in the store. Ishmael: Uhhhh Salesman: I am Vulcan, none can match my brute strength! (he snaps his fingers and fire shoots towards Ishmael. Ishmael: I knew I should've gotten these rods insured! (he runs out of the store and out of town. He stops until he gets deep into a forest nearby) Ishmael: Okay, I think I'm safe now. I'll bide my time before I return to Minos. Once I get my fishing gear ready for battle that Vulcan won't know what hit him! (at the town marketplace) Sigfried: Did you hear that? Terra: Yeah it sounded like an explosion. Sigfried: Do you think that Victor is causing trouble again? Terra: I'm not sure, we should probably go check it out. Apollo: I'd advise getting the hell out of town. Terra: What do you mean? Apollo: Seeing as you all are pirates, you pose a threat to its people. However, if you come to my home I will hide you until it is time for you all to leave. Terra: Well isn't that nice! (she takes Apollo by the arm) Well aren't you a cutie! Sigfried: .......... Apollo: Anyways! Let's go back to my place. Terra: Sounds good! Sigfried: ................ (meanwhile, back on the Spirit of Freedom) Victor: Okay, where is everyone? Posideon: They left. Victor: Who the hell are you and where did you come from? Poseidon: That is of no concern to you. My employer has noticed your strength and he wishes to meet with you. Victor: Why is that? Poseidon: I belong to a group of revoltionaries who wish to overthrow the current government of this island. You pirates are a threat to our opperations so normally we would have you executed. However, if you are willing to cooperate there will be plenty of wealth for you. Victor: Hmm I'd like to meet these revolutionaries. Poseidon: Come with me then. (back in the hut) Athena: Ares, you promised you wouldn't hurt them! Ares: I lied to you Athena, I take orders from Him now! Athena: How could you? You and I have been such close friends over the years.....And now you betray us. Ares: Times have changed. Zeus is no longer fit to rule and he must be overthrown. Clearly you see this. Athena: No! Zeus is a fine ruler. Ares: Then you are blinded! When King Kronos died he clearly made the wrong choice! Zeus is old and weak and his people suffer due to his ignorance. (he looks to Storm and Greenwood) There will be a meeting at midnight that you may attend if you wish. Perhaps then you shall see the ruth. (Ares leaves. Athena starts crying again) Greenwood: This is some serious stuff. Storm: I think we should go to this meeting. Athena: What? How could you? They are a bunch of liars and traitors. Storm: Liars and traitors I can deal with. We must find out what is happening on this island! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Roughseas Category:Stories